Light to Find
by TheSuperCupcake
Summary: Aurora's back, but she isn't here for coffee and chit-chat. The 17-year-old ghost girl's life story isn't quite over yet. Sequel to A New Light, PP never happened, although DxS did, OC, minor cussing. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Woot. Finally got my lazy butt working. I've been meaning to put this up for a while, but I've been way too lazy :P Anyways, if you have read A New Light (by me), here's the sequel. If you haven't, I highly suggest you go read it to understand this one.**

* * *

All was normal in the Ghost Zone. Skulker would streak by, wielding weapons, chasing after the Box Ghost. Desiree was roaming around, granting wishes. Ember was with Youngblood, straining the young pirates ears with her guitar.

In a small house on the far left of the Ghost Zone, life was simple in the Rosewood family. Annabelle and Martin were on a honeymoon, leaving their daughters, Aurora and Brooke alone in the house for a month.

"Brooke, where's the cereal?" a voice rang from the kitchen. A petite 12-year-old girl looked up from a dark green book.

"It's not in the cabinet?" Brooke called. A tall 17-year old appeared from the kitchen, her pale blue hair glowing white. She shook her head. Brooke stood up, closing her book. She sauntered into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. The young girl reached in, and brought out a cereal box. She laughed as she handed the box to her sister.

"Oops." She said sheepishly, flipping her snow-white hair. Aurora laughed.

"Put the milk in the cabinet too?"

"Brooke! Go do your chores!" Aurora called from her room. As she waited for a reply, she fiddled with her shoulder-length pale blue hair. No answer.

"Brooke?" she yelled again. Again, nothing but eerie silence answered the teenage girl. Startled, Aurora grabbed her water bottle and headed down, calling her sister's name as she spiraled down the dwindling stairs. _Where is she? _Aurora thought.

The white haired ghost girl gasped. Never in her worst nightmares would she have ever experienced something this devastating. _Terrifying. Malevolent. Horrifying._

* * *

**Review for a cookie :3**


	2. She's Back

**I'm so lazy...**

* * *

Danny was sitting at the Nasty Burger, sipping a soda. Beside him was his girlfriend, Sam, who was fiddling with her fork. Across from the couple was Tucker; his ravenous eating could be heard from miles away.

An ear-splitting scream made Danny drop his burger. A blue wisp exited his mouth, making him shudder. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Here's another one." She groaned, twirling her fork in her salad. Danny sighed, letting another wisp come out of his mouth. Suddenly he heard glass shattering and more screams. He quickly ducked under the table, and let blue-white rings pass over his body.

"Danny!" a voice called. Slightly familiar. Danny peered out from underneath the table, and recognized the ghost immediately.

She had changed since the last time he saw her. Her formally pale blue hair was now close to white, with darker streaks running through it. She had grown tall and slender. The girl sported a gray top with black bands criss-crossing at the chest, and black flats and pants. Her long bangs were clipped back with a pale green clip.

"A-Aurora?" he stammered.

Aurora felt relief wash over her like a wave. Her knees quivered as she struggled to keep up.

"Danny…I need your help." She said weakly. _This is the only way…_she thought. Aurora shuddered, and collapsed onto the floor, black rings forming at her waist.

* * *

"How long has she been out?"

"Few hours."

Aurora's eyes fluttered open at the sound of conversation. _Hours?_ She thought. Aurora struggled to keep her eyes open, adjusting to the bright light.

She was on the Fenton's couch, with a cup of water on the side desk. Aurora warily looked around. She hadn't been to the Human Zone in three years. Everything was so different. The light was white-ish, instead of the eerie green she was used to seeing. Instead of screams of ghostly terror coming from outside, there were cars honking, children yelling and bells ringing.

"Aurora?" a male voice asked. Aurora looked up to see Danny. She almost laughed. He didn't change much. His raven hair was still unkempt, and his eyes were the same shade of icy blue. He'd grown taller, and looked a bit more muscular. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans. _Simple appearance. Not so simple life. _Aurora thought.

"Hi." Aurora said simply. She had to admit; it was pretty awkward, considering he had been her enemy for months, until the day where everything changed. Aurora shuddered thinking about it.

"So…did you find your family?" Danny asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. Aurora nodded.

"Yeah, turns out they've been looking for me for fourteen years."

"And Brooklyn?" he asked. Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut. She felt as if a lump formed in her throat.

"B-Brooke's alive." Aurora finally managed to spit out. _Or at least I hope she is…_ Aurora thought bitterly. Danny seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Is something wrong with her?" he asked. Aurora looked down, and noticed she wasn't in her ghost form. She jumped up in shock. _I haven't been human in three years either. _

She darted towards a bathroom, and gazed into the mirror. Her eyes widened. The girl in the mirror practically looked like a stranger.

Her hair wasn't a light golden-brown anymore, but instead was a shoulder-length dark brown with darker tips. Her clothing was similar to her old ones; it was a white tee with a dark green cardigan, skinny jeans and white flats. Her bangs were held back with a pretty red pin.

"Aurora?" Danny called. Aurora relaxed.

"S-sorry, I was just being skittish." Aurora said. Danny nodded.

"So, you said you needed my help?" Aurora gulped. _I just got here. I shouldn't engulf him in _my _problems just yet. _She thought. _Well, I was the one who spent a week looking for an open portal. _

"Yes. Brooke's gone." Aurora choked out. "I need your help."

* * *

**Gah, I haven't wrote about Aurora in a looong time. It seems as if I forgot her personality :P**


	3. Answers

*is shot*

* * *

"Mom and Dad are out on a one month honeymoon. They left me and Brooke alone, which would've been fine. But last week I couldn't find Brooke anywhere. I went downstairs, and I saw…" Aurora stopped, and gulped. "There was this huge hole in the wall, and there was blood and ectoplasm everywhere. There were a few scrap pieces of metal flying around, and Brooke was gone. I searched the Ghost Zone for hours, until Ember told me to check Earth. So I spent a week looking for an open portal." She explained. Danny nodded slightly. "I didn't dare try to use Vlad's. Who knows what could've happened? But after starving for a week, I flew into his. He didn't catch me, thank god, but I was scared he would." Aurora finished, taking a deep breath. She rolled her gray eyes.

"It was easy to find you." She joked. "Even after three years you'd think you would get over the Nasty Burger." Danny chuckled, and Aurora walked out of the bathroom.

"Can you take me to your house in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked. "I might be able to find some clues there." Aurora scoffed, feeling more relaxed. _He can help me find Brooke. I'm sure of that. _

"What are you, a detective?" she said, her voice thick with amusement. "Sure. We can use your portal, right?" Danny nodded, and the two walked down to the basement.

"This is it." Aurora said, flying up to her house. She stared at the wide gaping hole, and her heart plummeted. _Poor Brooke…_ She blinked away tears and flew in with Danny.

* * *

***is shot again***


	4. Update

**Hey everyone. Just letting you know that this story is going to be on break for a while :P I've had major Writers Block, and I've kinda been out of writing DP fanfiction, to be honest. Anyways, expect an update sometime in the future. Thanks!**

**-Cupcake**

**PS. I'll delete this "chapter" after the story goes back on.**


	5. I'm Sorry

Sorry for the lack of updates (and for the second AN ;_;), I've been so lazy in updating this story (and all of my stories, mind you), so I apologize for the inconvenience...that is, if anyone even remembers this story xD

I'm actually going to end this story here; To be honest, I never really had an idea of what I was going to do with this story. On the bright side, I have a new story forming in my head about a girl from the Titanic who was whisked away to the Ghost Zone by her half-ghost mother while the Titanic was sinking. When she's in the Ghost Zone, the half-ghost in her comes out, and she accidentally makes her way to a time ripple, which brings her to present-day Amity Park :] Let me know if you want to read that story; I don't wanna start a story that no one's gonna read xD These things take effort, ya know ;3

Again, I apologize for another Author's Note chapter, and I will attempt to post more stories soon :3


End file.
